Tenías que ser tú
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Las cosas serían más sencillas si Sasuke pudiera ser honesto con sus sentimientos. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Uhm, bueno...¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Todo comenzó porque mis fics viejos dan mucha vergüenza y no quiero que se me recuerde así. Irónicamente esta es una historia muy vieja, la tengo en mis cosas desde hace cuatro años...Aún así creo que es una de mis mejores historias hasta ahora. Igual tenía un Drarry entre mis cosas, ¿pueden creerlo? Claro, tiene menos de 300 palabras y también está incompleto 8D...

Cofcof, como decía: Este fic ha sido uno de los más complicados que he escrito hasta ahora...Más la narración, porque al leer no sé que somos de Sasuke. ¿Su consciencia? ¿Expectadores? Podría pasarlo a tercera persona, pero siento que le quita intensidad a los sentimientos de Sasuke...Al menos no está escrito en primera persona, no me gustan mucho esos (si escribes de esos mis disculpas, pero ¡hey! ¡Los juegos del hambre son super populares y están escritos en primera persona! ...Okay ya me callo ewe)

¡Ahora si, directo al fic~! AH PERO ANTES: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el final no habría sido tan jodidamente hetero, y muchas kunoichis estarían en el campo de batalla pateando traseros, no con un plumero en mano. AH AH y la clasificación es por mis palabrotas, no sucede nada de lo otro...aún 8D.

Summary: Las cosas serían más sencillas si Sasuke pudiera ser honesto con sus sentimientos. NaruSasu.

* * *

 **Tenías que ser tú**

Por Mayu Allen

Miras a la hoja de papel en blanco. Sientes como si tuviera vida propia, que te sonríe con malicia y con un toque de burla debido a tu falta de inspiración (y aunque no quieras admitirlo, también de valor). Quieres romperlo en pedacitos para enseñarle quien manda aquí y te sorprendes hacia dónde va tu hilo de pensamientos. Piensas que quizás has perdido la cordura. Y puede que tengas razón.

Muerdes ligeramente el bolígrafo que sostiene tu mano derecha. Es una manía que siempre has considerado impropia, pero ahí estás haciéndola. Sabes que hay mejores formas de declararte, que las cartas se pueden interpretar como palabrerío y nada más…Pero también podrás evitar ver su cara cuando confieses tus odiosos sentimientos hacia él. Evitarás la mirada confusa y la reacción que desconoces cuál será.

Te preguntas en que momento te volviste un gran cobarde. Has vencido a tantos ninjas que has perdido la cuenta, te has infiltrado en territorio enemigo, espiado y robado documentos importantes cuando aún no decidías abandonar la villa, e incluso has traicionado a toda Konoha y sobrevivido. Lo cual es una gran ironía, ya que actualmente vuelves a residir ahí.

Frunces el ceño. Sigues sin entender porque le tomas tanta importancia al asunto. Tú, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, sufriendo por no encontrar palabras exactas para una estúpida declaración. ¿Qué tan bajo has caído?

Y sientes ciertas ganas de asesinar cuando la idea de que quizás no te tome enserio cruza tu cabeza. Después de todo, hablamos de Naruto. Y para los que aún les quede duda, en efecto es Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más ruidoso, torpe y bobo. O al menos para Sasuke. No te interesa que sea el héroe y el actual Hokage, para ti sigue siendo un tarado. Del cual estás enamorado.

Gruñes ante esa palabra. ¿Amor? Realmente has camb…No, más bien él te ha cambiado. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres diferente. Sigues siendo un gruñón con temperamento insoportable, que logra atemorizar a todo los aldeanos con solo una mirada fría. Pero sabes que hay algo nuevo en ti y son esos sentimientos de los cuales te desharías muy felizmente si pudieras.

Te estás mintiendo, no lo harías. Llevas mucho tiempo de esta manera, aunque no lo quieras admitir. E inconscientemente has dejado el bolígrafo en la mesa y la hoja sigue vacía. Ahora reflexionas todo lo que les ha sucedido, que tan lejos han llegado. Cómo él te sacó de la oscuridad cuando creías que no había marcha atrás, nunca dejando de creer en ti aun cuando tú ya te habías rendido.

¿Qué te detiene? Qué no lo quieres perder, es lo único que te queda. Desgraciadamente ese idiota es tu razón para vivir así como sabes que también eres la suya. Pero de lo que no estás seguro es si eres el único en ese puesto o hay más. Probablemente así sea, Naruto es una persona con muchos amigos y, te repites a ti mismo, es el Hokage. Quizás tengas un lugar en su corazón pero, ¿qué tan grande puede ser?

Piensas en lo injusto que es que no tengas nada que realmente te pertenezca. Y te lo mereces, pero eso no evita que a veces te de cierta nostalgia. Aún tienes club de fans, pero las encuentras tan odiosas como siempre. Deseas que Naruto piense lo mismo del suyo, aunque sabes que no es así.

"Eso te pasa por ser un traidor". Esas palabras resuenan en tu cabeza. ¿Te arrepientes? Sinceramente…No. Has llegado hasta donde estás gracias a todas tus acciones. Todo estaría perfecto si no hubieras matado a Itachi y hubieras descubierto que él siempre te protegió, antes de que fuera muy tarde para detenerte. Pero no puedes cambiar el pasado y tu hermano odiaría verte desperdiciando tu vida en ese ciclo sin fin gracias a tus deseos de vengarte.

Suspiras por enésima vez, enserio algo ha cambiado. Oyes la puerta, sabes quién es. Siempre te visita sin falta, no importa si está lloviendo o incluso si hay algún desastre natural. Una ligera sonrisa amenaza tu rostro, pero logras controlarte. Abres la puerta con tu mejor cara de: "Lárgate". Sabes que no va a caer en ella, pero lo haces por las viejas costumbres.

Ahí está él, sonriéndote. Pasa sin pedirte permiso, lo cual ocasiona que tu mueca se intensifique. Comienza a contarte su día, tú te preguntas cómo mierda siempre logra venir a verte, teniendo el puesto en el que está. Es un irresponsable, pero Sakura siempre hace hasta lo imposible para ponerlo a trabajar. No es lo que esperaba, y te burlas de lo que todos ya veían venir. Nunca entendió lo que verdaderamente hacía un Hokage después de todo, saltándose el incesante número de papeleo sin sentido que debía de firmar y creyendo que todo era batallas y más batallas.

\- ¿Cómo logras siempre visitarme, usuratonkachi? – Preguntas con fingido desinterés. No pudiste resistir, no crees en el estúpido dicho de "La curiosidad mató al gato". Y si así pasara, tú jamás serías ese peludo animal.

Ves como parpadea, no esperaba esa pregunta. Eso no evita que sonría ampliamente, como si le hubieras dicho que ha ganado la lotería. Quieres golpearlo por idiota.

-Aww, Sasuke-teme, ¡siempre preocupándote por mí! – Su tono burlón no pasa desapercibido. Ruedas los ojos, no sabes porque no le has lanzado un Chidori. Se lo merece, pero a él le tienes un poco más de paciencia que a los demás. Sólo un poco.

En realidad si sabes la respuesta. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer una pregunta obvia? Se da cuenta que estás ido, tu mente divaga otras partes lejanas que esperas que nunca descubra. Hay pocas cosas que Naruto no sabe de ti a estas alturas, a pesar de que intentaste evitarlo a toda costa. Apenas te mencionen él va a meter su nariz donde no lo llaman.

Aún te irrita, siendo tú una persona clasificada como "misteriosa", no tener nada (o casi nada, te corriges agriamente) que ocultarle. Realmente han llegado muy lejos, y te preguntas como diablos lo han logrado.

-Hey Sasuke, ¿pasa algo? – La seriedad en su tono te regresa a la realidad. Ves cómo su expresión cambia radicalmente, apretando los puños con fuerza. - ¡¿Te han vuelto a tocar esos bastardos?!

Ah, claro. Habías olvidado mencionar que, al ser el traidor que eres, tienes muchos amigos. Los cuales son personas que quieren verte muerto, por supuesto.

A pesar de todo, es algo incómodo oír a Naruto expresarse de esa manera de algunos de los aldeanos de la villa a la cual juró proteger. Y no es como si no pudieras defenderte sólo, lo cual has demostrado desde que sorpresivamente volviste. Quizás no con la violencia con la que te gustaría hacerlo, debido a que tu estadía aquí aún es condicionada. Y demasiado es, hasta eso.

Lo único que puedes mostrar hacia ellos es tu indiferencia a sus miradas de reproche, sus malos tratos en misiones de equipo y todas sus acciones, pensándolo bien. Pero nunca se lo has mencionado, lo cual caes en cuenta en este momento.

-No necesito una niñera.- Respondes secamente, te molesta esta actitud "sobreprotectora". No eres una damisela en peligro, eres Sasuke Uchiha. Tú mismo puedes salvar tu propio trasero, y sabes que eres igual a Naruto en cuánto a poder. De diferentes maneras, pero iguales al fin y al cabo.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que me quede con los brazos cruzado cuando esos te tratan como escoria?! - Eleva la voz, encabronado por tu respuesta. Te agarra por el cuello de tu uniforme, sus ojos azules jamás abandonando los tuyos.

\- Me parece que no es de tu incumbencia, Naruto. ¿No deberías de estar haciendo tu trabajo en vez de jugar al guarda-espaldas? Los habitantes de aquí deben de sentirse muy seguros al ver como el Hokage desperdicia su tiempo de esta manera. – Mantienes la calma, esta plática ya ha salido antes. Y generalmente nunca acaba bien.

Pero, sorpresivamente, la rutina cambia. Naruto te observa con sorpresa, cómo si no pudiera creer lo que le estás diciendo. Y te suelta, no sin antes murmurarte mil y un maldiciones y largarse, dando un sonoro portazo. Ahora eres tú el que está sorprendido, es la primera vez que esta conversación termina así. Y lo peor es que sabes porqué: Lo has lastimado.

Todo vuelve a ser silencio, y te repites a ti mismo que es lo mejor, y que definitivamente no extrañas la presencia del otro, a la cual te has acostumbrado. ¿Sólo por eso lo aguantas? ¿Por costumbre? No, sabes que la respuesta es mucho más compleja. No puedes evitar seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

No quieres buscarlo. No, definitivamente no. Tú no eres así, prefieres esperar a que se le pase (o querer que así sea). Te das cuenta que no es por orgullo, sino que puedes revelar algo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ves que en realidad lo que sientes es miedo.

Y entonces lo oyes. Oyes la patada que probablemente destrozará (si es que no ya lo hizo), tu puerta. Y en cuestión de segundos una maraña de cabellos rubios te lanza un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?!

Escupes sangre. Oh, la ironía del asunto.

\- En estos momentos, tú eres mi problema.

Te das cuenta de la gravedad de tus palabras. Estás seguro que va a venir otro golpe. ¿Te lo mereces? Sí, pero eso no significa que estés dispuesto a aceptarlo con los brazos cruzados.

Pero desgraciadamente Naruto parece estar empeñado en sorprenderte hoy, bajarte la guardia.

\- Sasuke, si tienes algún problema... – Su tono de voz baja radicalmente, al grado que parece más un ruego. - Sólo...Háblame.

Te quedas callado. No estás muy seguro de que decir, y no te gusta el que sea tan evidente. Querías que él viniera, pero ahora solo deseas que se largue.

-Respóndeme, ¡maldita sea!

\- Ya dejaste tu punto muy claro, Naruto. – Y puedes sentir como ese repudio que guardas sólo para ti mismo va aumentando. –Ahora vete.

Cierras los ojos mientras esperas pacientemente sus pisadas, marcando el final de su visita. Y así pasan unos segundos, minutos quizás, hasta que decides levantar la vista para cerciorarte que ya estás sólo de nuevo. Otro error.

Ahí sigue Naruto, haciendo caras extrañas. No logras identificar que se supone que está haciendo, hasta que finalmente captas.

Está conteniéndose el llanto.

\- ¿Naruto…?

\- No estoy llorando, ¡maldita sea! –Se seca con la manga en un intento inútil de esconder lo obvio. Te mofarías de lo ridículo que se ve, sino fuera porque tú eres el causante de todo.

Prefieres no añadir nada, demasiado has estropeado hoy.

Más silencio incómodo, puedes jurar que hoy no es tu día.

\- Cuatro años… -Susurra débilmente, abatido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Cuatro años, desgraciado! ¡Cuatro malditos años persiguiéndote, arriesgando mi vida para salvar la tuya, todo para alcanzarte! ¡Jamás esperé nada a cambio, Sasuke!

Ahora te restriega en la cara lo despreciable que eres, justo lo que necesitabas.

\- Nunca te lo pedí, si te recuerdo.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, cabrón! ¿Ahora sí se puede saber que carajos te sucede o tengo que golpearte otra vez para que lo digas?

\- Ya cállate, me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Si serás…!

\- Cierra la boca. ¿Quieres saber que me sucede? ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema? Tú lo eres. ¿Feliz? Ahora si lárgate.

Siempre te ha molestado el cómo la gente exagera y utiliza expresiones tan estúpidas y poco realistas en cuánto al corazón. Sin embargo, puedes jurar que has roto de una forma u otra el de Naruto, y no precisamente con tu Katana.

* * *

Escuchas que alguien toca la puerta. Te sorprendes, más no tienes mucha esperanza de que sea quien quieres que sea (aunque al mismo tiempo, y valga la redundancia, quieres que no lo sea). Es complicado, más en estos tres meses, no has recibido ni una visita. Ya pasaste por la etapa de echarte la culpa, y de aceptar que definitivamente no vas a ir a buscarlo. No puedes, punto.

Giras el picaporte y al momento de jalar, te encuentras con la cara de Sakura. Quieres cerrar la puerta inmediatamente. No estás de humor para absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! No pensé que atendieras tan rápido. –Murmura un poco sorprendida. Parece ya estar acostumbrada a tu mala educación.

\- Tsk. – Te das la vuelta y caminas hacia la sala. Sakura te sigue, y te preguntas el motivo de esa visita inesperada. Esperas que no tenga nada que ver con un rubio imbécil, más bien sabes que las probabilidades de que sea acerca de él son del 99.99%.

Silencio. No planeas empezar la conversación y, afortunadamente, se da cuenta. Se aclara la garganta brevemente.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Sasuke-kun? No se te ha visto mucho. Bueno, a menos que cuentes el servicio comunitario. – Remarca sin nada de malicia, intentando mirarte a los ojos.

-Hmph.- Es una mala idea intentar tener una plática contigo. Eres un bastardo, y prefieres dejar a interpretación tus gruñidos.

Sakura suspira, pasándose una mano por su cabellera. A juzgar por sus acciones, pareciese como si ya fuera a ir directo al grano.

-La realidad es que no vine para ponernos al corriente, por muy entretenido que eso suena.

" _No me digas._ " Piensas agriamente.

\- Naruto actúa raro. Bueno, más que de costumbre. Él intenta sonreír y me asegura que no es nada, más insisto en que no es normal. ¿Me entiendes?

\- … - Tu silencio no es de mucha ayuda, más maldices internamente que haya venido justamente a ti por un problema con el rubio cabeza hueca.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? – La pelirrosa comenzaba a perder su poca paciencia, hartándose de las indirectas.

\- No pasó nada.

\- Casi siempre que Naruto está mal, tiene que ver contigo. Ahora escupe lo que sucedió. – Tiene ya un tic en la frente. Esto no promete nada bueno.

-Si tan bien lees sus sentimientos, ¿por qué vienes a mí a preguntarme? Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo. –Ruedas los ojos, como si esto fuera agradable para ti.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de…! ¿Podrías dejar de ser un maldito egoísta? ¡No todo gira alrededor de ti! ¡Esto se trata de Naruto, tu supuesto mejor amigo! – Puedes ahora si sentir el veneno en sus palabras.

Parpadeas varias veces, Sakura jamás te había hablado así.

-Si vienes a decirme que soy un infeliz desgraciado, aún sigues perdiendo tu tiempo. Todo eso ya lo sé, y no necesito a una chiquilla molesta repetirlo. Si eso es todo, allí está la puerta.

\- Tú nunca te detienes a mirar a los demás. ¿Cierto, Sasuke-kun? Si quieres seguir sintiéndote miserable y actuando como uno, ¡adelante! Todo es "yo, yo, yo". Ni siquiera bajas de tu mundo para ver a Naruto. Realmente eres un imbécil si crees que te despreciaría sólo porque sientes algo por él. Es increíble que después de tantos sacrificios, dudes aún de su amistad.

Eso te toma por sorpresa. Esperabas insultos y regaños (los cuales ya recibiste) más no que te confrontarán por algo que prefieres ignorar.

\- Me voy. Más quiero que sepas que Naruto no está bien, y definitivamente es tu culpa. – Ves como su tono de molestia cambia a uno de tristeza, y te toma de las manos. – Sólo quiero que estén bien. Ambos.

Te mira con ansias, esperando una respuesta. Espera, espera y nada. Te suelta lentamente, decepcionada.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke. – Y dicho esto se larga.

* * *

No entiendes como aún hay gente que espera algo de ti. O más bien que tienen esa capacidad. Peor, dichas personas las has traicionado millones de veces a conciencia propia. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?

…

¿Y por qué es que te importa tanto?

Sabes que eres muy contradictorio. Todo comenzó cuando encontraste agallas para agarrar una maldita hoja de papel e intentar escribir lo que sientes hacia tu mejor amigo (¿Es correcto utilizar ese término después de todo lo que pasó? No estás muy seguro) y acabó en que no escribiste absolutamente nada y el equipo 7 te odia.

Al menos después de la visita de Sakura nadie ha intentado presionarte del asunto. Tsunade te mira desaprobatoriamente en las raras ocasiones en que la ves, pero puedes vivir con ello (Ni siquiera es la Hokage ahora, ha). El cielo sigue siendo azul, los pájaros siguen cantando y tú sigues siendo un bastardo.

Nada ha cambiado, y sin embargo todo cambió.

Entregas tu último reporte de una misión de rango muy bajo, lo cual significa que ya eres libre del odioso servicio comunitario. No más niños con necesidad de niñera, comida a servir para ninjas hambrientos ni gatos que se quedaron atorados en un árbol.

Lo malo es que, por obvias razones, aún no te darán ninguna misión que requiera un esfuerzo físico ni mucho menos mental. Probablemente las próximas serán enseñarle a mocosos como hacer jutsus básicos y ayudar en la academia a Iruka. Aburrido, aburrido y más aburrido.

Es un desperdicio de tus habilidades, más no puedes darte el lujo de ser prepotente.

Caminas hacia la salida, cuando oyes unas risas. Volteas hacia arriba, y maldices a tu suerte.

Ahí está Naruto, con dos kunoichis que no logras reconocer.

No te das el lujo de examinar todos los detalles, pero el rubio se ve bien. Sakura es una dramática, sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. Sólo se ve cansado, pero es normal que un Hokage sacrifique sus horas de sueño por papeleo inútil de la villa, blablablah.

Decides seguir caminando, vista enfrente. Pasas a un lado y te preguntas si deberías de detenerte e inclinar la cabeza. Sí, eso es lo socialmente correcto, pero jamás te ha importado nada que tenga que ver con esos aspectos.

Sientes un poco de envidia. Tú no puedes caminar con Naruto. Quizás él puede ir adelante, a un lado o incluso atrás, pero no contigo.

Pero así es como las cosas estaban destinadas a ser, ¿no? De nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada.

* * *

A veces miras más de lo que deberías a tu katana.

Nunca pasa a más que pensamientos. A lo fácil que sería terminar con todo, que después de la muerte no hay nada y ya no habrá más sufrimiento. Quizás allí esté Itachi esperándote.

Pero sabes que si así fuera, su mirada no sería cálida. Porque aún no es tu hora, y sería demasiado estúpido matarte después de todo lo que pasó tu hermano para mantenerte con vida.

No, no puedes darte el lujo de ser egoísta.

* * *

Otros tres meses han pasado, y no sabes si felicitarte por tu nueva capacidad de predecir tu día. Calificar exámenes, limpiar salones, taparte los oídos porque los mocosos hacen mucho ruido…Todo es rutina.

No te has topado con el Hokage (tu mente intenta corregirte, porque esa formalidad es rara incluso para ti, pero eres más fuerte). Te está evitando tanto como tú a él, y está haciendo un buen trabajo. Te preguntas como justifica el hecho a los que te asignan las misiones, ya que ese es su trabajo, pero Naruto siempre fue bueno convenciendo a los demás.

Terminas de empacar tus pocas pertenencias. Es algo que habías planeado desde hace bastante tiempo, pero tu orgullo te impedía hacerlo. Porque te estás rindiendo, y un Uchiha nunca se rinde.

Más ya no puedes soportar un día más con esa vida tan mediocre. No, esto ni siquiera es vida. Estar vivo no es lo mismo que vivir.

Probablemente te declararán traidor de Konoha de nuevo y ahora si no tendrás derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Te irán a buscar para matarte, así que pasarás el resto de tus días escondiéndote, cambiando de hogar como de ropa interior.

Sabes lo miserable que eres cuando eso suena mucho mejor que a lo que tienes ahora.

Te esperas a que anochezca más ya que sabes que los que vigilan la puerta no se tragarían que tengas una misión que involucre estar afuera de la villa. Además, de esta manera se podrán dar cuenta que no estás tiempo después. No por nada escogiste este día para largarte, después de que te dijeron que te darían un pequeño descanso de 2 días para la siguiente misión.

Dos días. Eso es lo que tienes de delantera y no te ha dado tiempo de planear nada. Lo único que sabes es que debes de evitar la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, ya que Gaara te regresaría por donde viniste. Bueno, en realidad todos harán eso, así que tienes que conservar todo el chakra posible para que cuando utilices el jutsu de transformación te dure toda la semana si es necesario.

Das una última mirada a tu alrededor para asegurarte que no dejes nada importante. Y entonces ves la hoja en blanco en el mismo lugar donde la habías dejado. Tomas el bolígrafo y escribes lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

" _Lo siento."_

Es lo más sincero que ha salido de ti en estos últimos meses. Dice todo y a la vez nada.

Hay una probabilidad de que Naruto jamás la vea, pero eso no hará que se la entregues personalmente. Es lo último que quedará de ti, al menos aquí en Konoha.

Al salir no puedes ver estrellas en el cielo. Incluso en estos momentos te encuentras solo. Aprietas los puños con fuerza y caminas sin mirar atrás.

A pesar de que a tu ego no le agrada la idea, los mapas nunca han sido tu fuerte. No eres malo, tu sentido de ubicación es excelente y estás seguro que encontrarás la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, pero necesitas un poco más de tiempo. Y en estos momentos tiempo es lo que menos tienes.

Te sientas en medio de la nada para poder analizar tu posición. Es el primer desafío que has tenido desde que decidiste regresar a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Sabes que hay peligro en tus acciones, que un movimiento en falso acabará todo y Sasuke Uchiha dejará de existir.

Por primera vez en muchos años te sientes vivo. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras (bajo ciertas restricciones que involucren el que todos se den cuenta que eres quien eres, claro).

Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que traicionó a Konoha por segunda ocasión, es feliz.

Más ser feliz no significa sentir felicidad todo el tiempo. Hay un vacío allí dentro al que intentas ignorar, pero no puedes del todo.

Un vacío que tiene nombre.

* * *

Hoy te toca acampar cerca de la Aldea Oculta del País del Rayo. Tienes que tener extra cuidado en esconder tu chakra ya que el Cuarto Raikage no dudará en pelear contigo (intentar matarte) apenas sienta tu presencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste? ¿Tres semanas? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Un año? Has perdido la cuenta.

Lo sospechoso del asunto es que no te has topado en todo este tiempo con ningún escuadrón ANBU. No has bajado la guardia ni planeas hacerlo, porque quizás eso es lo que ellos están esperando. Un pequeño descuido de tu parte y ellos saldrán de su escondite para hacer lo que debieron de hacer desde el inicio (Aunque siendo honesto contigo mismo, no planeas dejarlos. Estás disfrutando más de lo que deberías estas vacaciones indefinidas y el peligro a cada rincón).

Cometes un pequeño error: No te informas de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, ni aunque sean tus destinos siguientes.

No sabes que el País del Rayo espera una visita. La visita del actual Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Entras a la aldea para comprar comida y provisiones. No eres Sasuke, eres un aldeano cualquiera para los demás. Eso es lo malo de dejarse guiar sólo por lo que uno ve, pero has logrado engañar a muchas personas con un simple jutsu de transformación y sinceramente, no tienes ninguna queja al respecto.

Notas como los habitantes se encuentran emocionados, demasiado para ser un día normal. Más no es de tu incumbencia, así que decides ignorarlo.

Grave error.

De repente todos se encuentran inclinando su cabeza hacia alguien y se hace una pequeña multitud. No sabes qué sucede, pero debes seguir aparentando que sí así que te inclinas también hasta que sientes que todos han levantado la cabeza y los imitas.

Frente a ti está Naruto.

Y el sentimiento de añoranza (y deseo) te pega con toda su intensidad.

Requiere un gran esfuerzo el que no emitas ningún ruido de sorpresa, que tus ojos no se agranden. No quieres verte sospechoso, menos con Neji y Shikamaru cerca del rubio, como su guardaespaldas principal y su estratega, respectivamente.

Todo sucede muy rápido. Para cuando te das cuenta, ellos ya han desaparecido y tú estás corriendo hacia tu pequeño campamento improvisado, al diablo con ser discreto y no llamar la atención. Nadie sabe quién eres (aún) y eso es bueno, muy bueno.

Si tan sólo supieras que hacer ahora.

* * *

-Naruto. –Intenta mantener su tono neutral, más se encuentra completamente rígido. – Él está aquí.

-No te referirás a…

-Está acampando a las afueras. No parece planear ningún ataque, más con él nunca se sabe.

-Lo que Neji intenta preguntar es qué haremos ahora. Tsk, este viaje resultará más problemático de lo que esperaba.

-Nada. No haremos nada.

* * *

...¿Continuará?

* * *

Jamás había escrito tanto en un sólo capítulo. Quizás eso contribuye a mi orgullo. Lamentablemente y siendo 100% honesta no sé como seguirle, no quiero arruinarlo...Levanten la mano los que creían que Sakura le iba a ligar a Sasuke o algo parecido HAHAHAHA. En mi fic ya maduró, se dio cuenta que la vida es muy corta como para obsesionarse con emos vengadores y al final del día lo que más le importa son sus amigos x'D...Si tan sólo así fuera en el final de Kishimoto.

¡En fin! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. ¡Pueden dejar sus críticas, comentarios, odios al estilo de narración, etc! Lo leeré gustosa y enviaré respuesta a toooodos, más si tienen dudas o notan un error de ortografía (una vez publiqué un fic y en vez de poner magia puse magina ._. ESA N DEL MAL.) Ya sé, Sasuke es un drama queen de lo peor pero es porque no quería perderlo ;u; PERO SU ESTUPIDEZ LO LOGRÓ DE TODOS MODOS 8( .

¿Mencioné que ando obsesionada ahora con One Punch Man y Saigenos? Pues son la onda, lo recomiendo. (Claro, que hay cierto héroe super problemático y Saitama mencionó que no le gustan los hombres al puro estilo macho man 8D...PERO IGNORANDO ESO ES GENIAL (?)).

Cofcof como decía 8Du...¡Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 2: El reencuentro

Capítulo dos: El reencuentro

Contemplas la pequeña fogata de tu campamento. Muchas emociones en un solo día ocasionan que te sientas un poco decaído, melancólico. A tu mente pasan muchos recuerdos: la formación del equipo 7, Zabuza y Haku, la pelea del hospital, el valle del fin, la primera mirada que cruzaron después de 3 años y medio de no saber nada del otro, todas esas batallas que te llevaron eventualmente a tu regreso a Konoha. Recuerdas como acabó todo, como lastimaste a tu mejor amigo y lo abandonaste, después de ignorarlo y ser ignorado por un largo tiempo.

Aún sientes en tu pecho culpa y arrepentimiento, pero puedes ignorarlo. Has viajado y conocido al mundo, has aprendido técnicas de diferentes aldeas. Has sobrevivido sin Naruto en tu vida.

No deberías de sentir nada, pero él es el Sol y tú eres una sombra más. No tienes derecho a que sus rayos te iluminen, ni siquiera a estar cerca.

Todo pasa en un instante. Un momento estás lamentándote y al siguiente estás en pose de ataque, alerta… Un momento en el que estás en la oscuridad, para luego ser alumbrado.

La parte ilógica que aún conservas, por muy pequeña que sea, te dice que lo estás alucinando. Que sigas lloriqueando por lo que no pudo ser, por lo gallina que fuiste. La otra parte, la que por suerte está al mando, hace que mires indiferente al rubio que tienes enfrente.

— Sasuke…Finalmente te alcancé.

" _Finalmente_ ". Ha, lo dudas mucho. Si cierto Hokage te hubiera querido atrapar, estás seguro que hubiera sido inmediatamente. Frunces la mirada, no vas a ser manipulado por él. Ni por tus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Más le vale que la respuesta no sea llevarte de vuelta a Konoha, porque todo se sentiría como un inmenso deja vú asqueroso. Te niegas a ser de nuevo la colegiala no correspondida, esperando que se le ilumine el cerebro y se dé cuenta que tú puedes ser todo lo que él desea. Claro, ignorando que eres un traidor, asesino y mata-hermanos.

— Pensé en dejarte ir, pero no puedo. Después de todo este tiempo sigo queriendo una explicación. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke? Un día voy a verte y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no están tus cosas y solo has dejado este estúpido papel. Francamente no te entiendo, y te juro que he tratado. — Sostiene en su mano tu grandiosa disculpa, mirándote firmemente a los ojos. Se ve sereno, como si ya hubiera hecho paz con el hecho de que eres un bastardo. Pareciese que ni siquiera le importas, solo busca su estúpida explicación.

Pues bien, no se la darás. Que se pudra. Al diablo él y todo Konoha. No necesitas su risa radiante ni sus ojos azules. No extrañas sus tontas peleas, lo mucho que sorbe al comer ramen y su falta de modales.

— Me fui porque no hay nada allá que me interese. — Ahí está lo que quiere oír, lo que hará que te deje en paz y mueras completamente solo, aislado del mundo. — ¿Quieres la verdad? Odio a toda esa estúpida villa y a cada uno de sus habitantes. Pero, lo que más odio es al imbécil que maneja a esa bola de ineptos. Por eso me fui, espero estés satisfecho con mi respuesta y te largues de mi vista, peso muerto.

— Incluso en este momento, no puedes ser honesto conmigo. ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿A qué le temes? — Demonios, no se la ha creído. ¿Le faltó odio a tu voz? — La vez que me dijiste algo similar, actué impulsivamente. Dejé que las cosas fueran a tu manera, me alejé de ti porque creí que eso era lo que tú querías y aun así te largaste. Si esa no es una señal de que hice algo mal, entonces no sé qué es.

— Es una señal de que te quiero lejos de mi vida para siempre. — Si no lo puedes tener cerca, no quieres sus migajas. No más.

— Sakura-chan dijo que…

— ¿Y ella qué sabe de mí? — Te pones a la defensiva inmediatamente. Más le vale no haber abierto la boca, que humillante. — Ni siquiera mi supuesto mejor amigo me conoce, ¿crees que esa mocosa sabe lo que pasa por mi mente?

— Dijo que eventualmente tú vendrías a decirme que es lo que pasa. Me cansé de esperar a que te crezcan dos bolas y vengas a decirme cuál es tu problema. Yo no me rindo nunca en mis amigos, tú más que nadie debería saberlo Sasuke.

Da un paso adelante. Te rehúsas a dar uno atrás. Tu mano se acerca a la empuñadura de tu katana. Si quiere pelea tendrá una.

Llega frente a ti, pocos centímetros de distancia.

— Solo estoy cansado de que mi mejor amigo sea inalcanzable. Que sufra en silencio en lugar de compartir su dolor conmigo. Que prefiera volver a ser llamado traidor a hablarme. — Te envuelve en un abrazo inesperado, todo tu cuerpo se tensa (más). – Tú eres mucho más que esto, Sasuke.

Oh no. Estúpido corazón, estúpido cerebro. Quieres devolverle el abrazo, quieres hundirte en su cuello. Quieres llorar como un crío, porque has sido un tonto. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que podrías vivir sin él, tu mundo entero? Pero hay una nube negra sobre ti, que hace que llueva cuando Naruto está y también cuando se va. Tienes que recordar que en Konoha no hay nada para ti, nada.

— No voy a regresar Naruto. No hay una segunda vez para mí. — Te volverías loco con más servicio comunitario o mocosos chillones. Recuerdas tus miradas a él, siempre con miedo de que revelen algo, que un día no seas tú quien se vaya. Que te mire con asco, o peor: con lástima.

— Me ha costado trabajo, pero no eres un traidor. Nadie te está buscando, todos creen que estás en una misión larga de espionaje de la cual no has vuelto. Bueno, excepto los que ya saben cómo eres.

— Creo que ignoras lo más importante: Soy feliz así.

— Mientes.

— No voy a seguir siendo tu maldita sombra.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, bastardo? Tú y yo somos iguales. Seguro, ahora soy el Hokage pero solamente es un título si quieres verlo así. Deja de poner pretextos y vuelve a casa conmigo.

— Es que tú no lo entiendes, idiota. Nunca lo has entendido.

— Entonces ayúdame a entender.

No lo mereces. Incluso en estos momentos hay perdón en su mirada, hay la oferta de extenderte una mano. Si tan sólo pudieras tomarla.

Te separas de él, con la expresión aún fruncida. No eres un hombre libre después de todo, la carga de tus sentimientos te está asfixiando.

Bien, suficiente es suficiente.

— ¿Recuerdas el Valle del Fin?

— Siempre, Sasuke.

— Ese fue el día en que decidí que no mataría a mi mejor amigo, incluso si significaba no obtener el Mangekyou.

— Lo sé.

— Yo estaba… — Tragas saliva, estás a punto de revelar tu más grande secreto, el mejor guardado. Te lames los labios, de repente los sientes muy secos. — Yo estaba profundamente enamorado de él.

— ¿De quién? — Te mira con cara de tonto, y francamente no puedes creerlo. Dios, enserio que para el premio al imbécil más grande no hay competencia.

— …De ti, grandísimo idiota.

— Oh. ¡Oh! — Parece ser que al fin le llega la realización de tus palabras, se coloca la mano en la barbilla pensativamente. — Entonces, ¿te gustaba cuando éramos unos críos?

Y aquí viene la parte difícil.

— He estado enamorado de ti desde siempre. Dios, enserio eres lento y frustrante. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Te he amado desde que era un niño asustado y rencoroso, un adolescente prepotente y orgulloso que quería poder a toda costa y ahora que soy un adulto asqueroso y repugnante, nada ha cambiado. Mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen igual.

— Sasuke…

— No digas nada. Sé que soy patético. — Puedes sentir como te tiemblan las manos, el cuerpo. Pensar que todo lo que se necesitaba para acabar con el gran Sasuke Uchiha es una estúpida confesión de amor. Qué bueno que hace tiempo perdiste la fe en ti mismo. — Sólo creo que ya debías escucharlo. Como tu mejor amigo siempre quería algo más de ti, como todos tus admiradores. Incluso estando en el lado correcto, mis intenciones no venían de la bondad de mi alma. Yo siempre he estado así de roto, solo me he vuelto mejor disimulándolo. Regresé a Konoha solamente para estar a tu lado, a pesar de saber que tú…Que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo.

Te sientes incluso más estúpido después de todo ese balbuceo. Sientes tus mejillas coloradas, el impulso de correr lejos y olvidar que esto sucedió. Sientes de nuevo unos brazos rodeándote, cierras los ojos.

— Oh, Sasuke…No sabía, te juro que no sabía. Me siento como un tonto. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? Todo este tiempo te he estado torturando y nunca me di cuenta. Lo siento tanto. — Te sostiene con más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo que fueras a desvanecerte (y en cierta forma quieres hacerlo, siendo sincero).

— No deberías ser el que se disculpe, bobo. Soy yo el que tenía una agenda oculta, el que arruinó todo. Ahora no puedo regresar otra vez a Konoha.

— Entonces no lo hagas. Esta vez no voy a obligarte, Sasuke.

Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no? Y sin embargo te duele. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te rogara una última vez, por los viejos tiempos? No, no. Esto es lo que siempre has querido, deja de sentirte decepcionado. Te separas de él una última vez.

— Entonces esto es el adiós definitivo, Naruto. Gracias por todo. — _Gracias por haber sido mi sol, por haberme sacado de las tinieblas. Gracias por ser tú, por haberte cruzado mi camino y haber cambiado todo mi mundo. Gracias por existir. Realmente te amo._ Las palabras nunca se te han dado, esperas haber podido expresar todo lo que no puedes decir en voz alta, los sentimientos con los que no eras del todo honesto.

— Como si fuera a permitirlo, bastardo. – Una sonrisa cómplice aparece en su rostro, como si estuvieran a punto de hacerle una broma a algún ingenuo. — Ya escuché lo que tienes que decirme, ahora es mi turno para hablar.

— No, por favor no. Lo que sea que vayas a decirme no lo creeré. – Terco como siempre, tu corazón late a mil por hora. _No te ilusiones, no te ilusiones, no te ilusiones._

— No importa, de todas formas lo diré: estaba encantado con Sakura-chan desde los 12 años. Quería que ella se diera cuenta de mi existencia, pero estaba demasiado enamorada de ti. Nunca tuve oportunidad. Entonces te fuiste y me di cuenta.

— ¿De qué? — De repente sientes dificultad para respirar. Y sin embargo él se mantiene tranquilo, sus ojos azules mirándote fijamente.

— De que no puedo vivir sin ti. Bueno, supongo que técnicamente si sobrevivo, pero no quiero hacerlo. Siempre he querido que me mires, Sasuke… Desde que era pequeño. — Toma un pequeño suspiro, cierra brevemente los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo hay determinación en su mirada. — Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es.

— ¿Yo fui tu primer amor? — Preguntas sin disimular tu asombro. Parpadeas un par de veces, sintiéndote extrañamente conmovido. " _No le creas.",_ te sigue diciendo tu subconciente.

— No.

— Naruto…-Un tic en tu ceja comienza a formarse, tienes ganas de ahorcarlo.

— Tú fuiste mi primer todo. Y aún lo eres, Sasuke.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Y a juzgar por su expresión en el rostro, lo acabas de decir en voz alta. Oops.

— No voy a regresar, ni hoy ni nunca. — Si está intentando manipularte, si está fingiendo sentir algo por ti sólo para que vuelvas a la aldea…No, no puedes soportar la idea. Está mintiendo, te está usando.

— Lo sé, ya lo dijiste un par de veces hoy. — Responde aburrido, el colmo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?

— Nada. Lo que haré no depende de ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Esto no es un maldito juego Naruto.

— ¿Y yo soy el lento aquí? Pssh, muy mal Sasuke. Déjame ponértelo más claro: Si tú, Sasuke Uchiha, no regresas, entonces Naruto Uzumaki tampoco.

Casi te caes de espalda al oír tremenda barbaridad. **No, no, no, no, no, definitivamente no.**

— ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco, idiota?! ¡Eres el Hokage, no puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué dirían todos? Eso ni siquiera es posible, y tienes suerte que estamos solos. Si alguien más te oyera te acusarían de traición a Konoha, dios.

— Kakashi-sensei aceptó, así que yo diría que sí se puede. Obvio aún tengo que volver a terminar con algunos pendientes, papeleo y más papeleo, blah blah blah. Dame un mes y me tendrás al lado tuyo.

Pero qué demonios…

— Creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza. O te drogaste. O te está fallando el cerebro más de lo normal. No veo de otra manera como puedes decir tanta estupidez.

— Calma, Sasuke. No es algo que decidí de la noche a la mañana. Llevo algunos meses gestionando todo esto. Ya todos los mandos superiores y los aliados de Konoha lo saben. ¿A qué crees que vine a la Aldea del Rayo?

— Pero, ¿por qué? No tiene ningún sentido. — Recuerdas que Naruto se quejaba en tu casa de lo aburrido que era su trabajo y como no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco creías que fuera para tanto. — Has querido ser Hokage desde que eras un mocoso chillón y revoltoso.

Pone inmediatamente cara de ofendido.

— Tampoco era tan malo cuando era un niño, gracias.

— ¡Ese no es el punto, Naruto! No dejaré que abandones tu sueño por… — _Por mí._ — Por lo que sea que lo estás abandonando.

— No estoy abandonando mis sueños. Dios, enserio estás lento hoy. Tú eres mi sueño. — Ahora es su turno para sonrojarse por decir tremenda cursilería. Se rasca la cabeza con su mano izquierda, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

La expresión que estás haciendo en este momento debe ser bastante cómica. Sientes la boca entreabierta, y realmente no sabes que contestar. Te ha dejado sin palabras.

— Deberías ver tu cara Sasuke, es demasiado graciosa. — Comienza a carcajearse, lo cual logra que salgas de tu estado de shock. Vuelves a fruncir las cejas, tu desconfianza regresa.

— Si me estás mintiendo, te mato. — _Bien, Sasuke. Muy romántica esa._ Deja de reírse para mirarte directamente a los ojos.

— No lo estoy haciendo. Pruébame.

Demasiado tentador…No, no. No pienses en cochinadas en estos momentos. Intentas concentrarte. _Hagas lo que hagas, no mires a sus labios._

Tomas una bocanada de aire, no te habías dado cuenta que estabas olvidando respirar. Te odias a ti mismo. Aquí está Naruto, diciéndote todo lo que siempre has querido oír y aun así tienes miedo. No puedes pedirle que haga nada, tú no mereces ni que te dé la hora del día.

— Yo…No puedo. — Dios, eres tan patético. Seguro el rubio está pensando lo mismo en este instante.

— Pero yo sí. Por eso vine a ti. — Toma unos pasos largos, seguros. Viene hacia ti, y dios ¿enserio está pasando esto? Te sientes en una realidad alterna, una donde hay la posibilidad de que al fin seas completamente feliz. Queda a pocos centímetros de ti, te toma de la barbilla. Contienes la respiración.

— Tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Sasuke. — Junta sus labios con los tuyos. Al inicio solo es un roce, un pequeño peso extra sobre tu boca. Se separa levemente y sonríe ampliamente, sin esconder su felicidad. Te vuelve a besar.

Este beso no es como el anterior. Tiene más intensidad, te sientes abrumado por tus sentimientos. Es ridículo, como un simple beso puede bajar tanto tus defensas.

— _M_ _mmmmm_. — Tararea, contento. Abres ligeramente la boca, Naruto no pierde tiempo en tomar eso como invitación.

No sabes por cuánto tiempo se besan, pero al momento de separarse el rubio tiene una sonrisa tonta en su cara y los labios rojos.

— ¿Me crees ahora?

— No lo sé, creo que necesitaré más evidencia. — Estás seguro que te ves igual de tonto, puedes sentir que estás sonriendo y te sientes vivo, eufórico.

— Sasuke. Promete que me vas a esperar. Pero cuando termine todo el papeleo, podemos ir a recorrer el mundo o hacer lo que tú quieras. Podemos volver a Konoha juntos, pero…Ehm, hay gente a la que aún no le agradas, es probable que te miren feo.

— Puedo soportarlo. — Dios, esto es una locura. Pero en estos momentos podrías seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Qué harán cuando Naruto deje de ser un Hokage? Hay un mundo abierto de posibilidades solo para ustedes dos. _Juntos._

— ¿Enserio? — Parece ser la respuesta correcta, porque te planta otro beso, para después besarte la mejilla. — Agarré un novio considerado, ¿acaso no tengo suerte?

— Calla, tonto. — Miles de mariposas revolotean en tu estómago violentamente. Un segundo no tienes nada y al otro tienes todo. Tomas por primera vez la iniciativa y le agarras la mano. — Entonces vamos.

Te vuelve a sonreír y caminan lado a lado, tomados de la mano, juntos hacia un futuro más brillante.

Fin

DIOOOOOOOOS. No podría escribir finales ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ella. Cuando empecé este FF era puro ANGST. Sasuke no se merecía ni 1 centavo la verdad. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, y cada que veo a Sasuke veo a un emo COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO. Dios, es que para mí es tan obvio. Naruto es su todo ;n; y aún así Kishi nos pegó, nos tumbó al piso y quemó todos nuestros cultivos.

Sasuke ama por completo a Naruto, de eso no me queda duda. Y aunque creo que en este FF no se merece tanto amor y comprensión, ¿cuánto habría cambiado si Naruto en vez de perseguirlo con puños por SUS SENTIMIENTOS DE FURIAAAAH, le hubiera tendido realmente la mano? Le hubiera escuchado, hubiera prioritarizado los sentimientos de Sasuke en vez de los propios, y se hubiera dado cuenta que él sufría y sufría? No me malinterpreten, Sasuke es un maldito bastardo. Pero Naruto desde un inicio se acercó a él con puños y su "plática" consistía en un: Ah no, yo estoy bien y me vale que tu clan esté muerto porque tú eres mi hermano :/… Así pus no.

Publicar esto después de tanto tiempo no es fácil, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Esta es de las historias que más me ha gustado escribir. Hace tiempo una amiga me ayudaba con los FF's y cuando me fumaba algo me decía: WTF Esto apesta. Pero shit happens y actualmente no hablamos :U...Y me pregunto, ¿habrá cumplido sus sueños? Ojala y sí. Ojala algún día lea esta continuación. (¿Se vale soñar, no?) JFJDWJDWQJQ YA ME EXTENDÍ DE MÁS, MEJOR LE CORTO AQUÍ.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
